I Owe You One
by TheInternetHomo
Summary: Just a quick Phan one-shot. (:


Dan's POV

"Dan!" Phil calls my name from the kitchen. He sounds angry. I get up straight away from the chair I was sitting on and bolt down the hall.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask. _Fuck, _I think as I remember that I hadn't cleaned up the dishes.

"You forgot to wash the dishes…again!" Phil says angrily, slamming the utensil drawer.

"Sorry, mate! I'll get right on it!"

"No need. I already finished them, again."

"Oh, thanks! I owe you one!" Phil always did these things; making a big deal of something after it's fixed.

"Sure you do," Phil mumbles as I descend back down to hallway. I almost turn around to shout at him that I do, but I don't. Instead, I walk back into my room and get back to editing my video. Phil and I may have our disagreements, but I don't know what I'd do without him.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Phil's POV

"Phil, could I get a huge favor?" Dan says from across the room. He's working on his new video and having camera troubles, I guess based on the grunts he's making. Dan tends to do that when he's frustrated.

"Sure."

"Could you maybe, er, be my camera stand?" He smiles shyly; his brown eyes flutter up to look at me.

"What?" I laugh.

"Please? My actual stand's broken, and you have steady hands!"

"Alright," I sigh. I would do anything for him.

"Oh, thanks, mate! I really owe you one!" I nod and grab the camera from him. I mean, what are best friends for?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Third Person

It wasn't until 2 a.m., minutes before Phil came home, that Dan finished editing his video. And even then, he had to run an audio check before uploading. Dan didn't leave his room until 2:30 due to a soft thumping sound.

"Phil?" He called out into the seemingly empty flat. "Phil, are you home?" Suddenly, a small whimper escaped down the hall. Dan exited his room to investigate. On the floor of the kitchen, sat a very sad looking Phil. His hair was a mess and his shirt was covered in tearstains: small, perfect circles.

"Go away, Dan." He whispered. "I want to be alone." But Dan disobeyed the command, plopping himself down, right next to Phil.

"You may want to be alone, but you can't. I won't allow it. Tell me what's wrong." Phil looked towards Dan, not quite meeting his gaze.

"Jessica broke things off," he sighed, wiping his eyes and giving Dan a sad smile.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Dan was shocked. Phil and Jessica had been together for ages! But for whatever reason, Dan's stomach churned a bit when he heard the news. It was like a nervous, but happy wobble.

Phil chuckled. "I'm glad, actually."

"Then why are you crying?" Dan asked bluntly. Why else would Phil be so upset? Phil turned towards Dan and finally looked into his eyes.

"Have you ever wanted something so badly that it hurts? You can't take your mind off it; it's all you think about. But, in the long run, you know you can't have it." Phil looked down again. Dan could feel his heartbeat in every inch of his body. He knew exactly how it felt.

"Yes," he breathed out before he could stop himself. Phil smiled slightly again, and to Dan's surprise, grabbed his hand. His deep blue eyes looked into Dan's beautiful brown eyes.

"Want to know a secret, Dan?" Dan nodded.

"That thing, for me, is you." A painful silence rung between the two of them for a few minutes.

"Phil, I…"

"See? I knew it wouldn't work. You only like me as a friend."

"No, Phil, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. It's fine, Dan. You don't like m-" Phil's scentance was muffled as Dan's mouth collided with his. A sense of bliss overcame Phil, and suddenly, Dan's hands were in his hair, and Phil's in his. The kiss got fiercer and fiercer until Dan finally broke the kiss.

"Phil, I love you, I love you so much." Phil's smile seemed to light up the dark apartment.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say those words." He flung his arms around Dan's neck, pulling him close, and Dan did the same. "I owe you one, Dan."

"You don't owe me anything." Dan whispered into Phil's hair.

"But I do. I owe you so much."

"How about we're even, then?"

"We're even," Phil said, pulling away from Dan and bringing the dark-haired boy's lips back to his.


End file.
